This Doesn't Change A Thing
by Aveybby
Summary: A few things are clear to the Winchester brothers, Gabriel is resilient, Castiel is far from normal, and they are in for one hell of a hunt. Destiel and Sabriel.


Sam grumbled pitifully as he slowly arose from his dream. It was a nice peaceful dream, about what he couldn't exactly remember. But it was so rare that he had peaceful dreams it was a shame to him that he couldn't remember this one. He tried to cherish the better dreams and forget the nightmares. Sitting up lazily as he clumsily ran a hand through his shaggy hair. Grunting slightly as he stretched, he knew that a majority of his body was currently covered in bruises and scrape. It was a staple of the job, and he and Dean had just finished up a hunt, so it was only to be expected.

Pivoting his body so his long legs now hung from the side of his bed, he let his hazel eyes wander over to the form of his sleeping brother. Dean was splayed out across the mattress, snoring very slightly. Normal enough for Dean Winchester. But what caught Sam's eye was the tiny puff of black fur that had nestled itself tightly against Dean's hip. Frowning Sam shook his head trying to convince himself that it was a dream, but he knew it wasn't. "Damn it" He cursed softly under his breath as he shot up from his bed.

This action only caused the puff of black fur to shift, raising a head it became clear that the puff of fur was in reality a black cat. It's features blended in with the dark fur, causing it's vibrant blue eyes to stand out brightly. Meowing distastefully in Sam's direction the cat curled back up in search of warmth from Dean's sleeping form. Striding over to the bathroom Sam turned the sink on as he stared himself down in the mirror. He felt normal, everything looked normal but this couldn't be real. No way no how. Splashing his face with the cool water, praying maybe he'd wake up. But with the luck of a Winchester, he didn't. It was real. This was all _his_ fault.

Rubbing his eyes Sam went over the last few days he had spent hunting with his brother and newly human Castiel.

"_You've got to be kidding me" The younger Winchester spoke in a half laughing half none believing voice as his eyes scanned over the news report that his laptop's screen was displaying to him._

"_What've you got Sammy?" Dean questioned looking up and away from the auto parts magazine that he had been lost in. Leave it to Dean Winchester to find a way to weasel out of looking for a hunt._

"_Well, according to this, one Tia Williams was jumped off of her schools roof about four days ago-" Sam began his eyes still swiftly skimming the article._

"_Yeah, and?" Dean commented expectantly, his green eyes flickering over to Sam a questioning glint within them. He understood that a girl committing suicide was terrible and all, but he didn't quite get how it was a job for the pair of them to look into._

"_Well, she claimed that Professor X told her that it was the only way she could team up with the X-Men" Sam spoke flatly. He knew what it sounded like, he knew exactly what it sounded like. It sounded like a trickster. A pang of guilt washed over him as he thought about their fallen friend. The archangel Gabriel, sure he was a pain in the ass, with a sick sense of humor. But Sam felt for him, he couldn't take it in his family so he ran, it was a concept that Sam could relate to._

"_Oh well, if the X-Men are involved we've just gotta see this" Dean grumbled flatly as he snapped his magazine shut and set about yanking his clothing into his duffel bag while Sam did exactly the same._

"_You know Dean, this almost sounds like-" _

"_He's dead" Dean spoke, freezing for a in the act of hauling his duffel bag up and on his shoulder. "It'd be a lot easier if it were Gabriel causing trouble, but Lucifer iced him" Dean spoke. Dean didn't like Gabriel for many reasons, a few of those being the fact that he killed Dean countless times, he was a coward, he endangered Sam, and many others. But what Dean had said the first time they encountered Gabriel as the trickster, he had style._

"_Yeah I know" Sam grumbled softly as the brothers trailed out of the motel and towards the Impala. _

_Dean frowned as his cell phone rang alerting him of a new message yanking the device out of the pocket to his worn leather jacket Sam simply through him a questioning glance. "Yeah Cas?" He began, with that Sam's questioning glance faded as he tossed his bag into the back seat and took his own shotgun seat waiting for Dean to take his seat in the black muscle car. _

_When Dean did sit down in the drivers seat he was closing his phone and shoving it back into his pocket. "Hello" Casteil's low and gravelly voice broke the silence that had filled the vehicle for less than a second. They were both used to Castiel popping in and out that they only thanked their lucky stars that he chose to do it while the car was stationary. _

"_Hey Cas" Sam sighed rather heavily as Dean explained the situation briefly to Castiel, having to explain who the X-Men were upon doing as such._

"_It's reminiscent of Gabriel" Castiel commented while the Winchester brothers simply nodded._

"_We were thinking the same thing" Sam added as he glanced over his shoulder at the angel, "So what do you think?" _

"_Perhaps it is an actual trickster" Castiel shrugged his shoulders, his advice not helping much as the trio made their way to Michigan. _

Sam was jolted from his memories as he heard his brother cursing and grousing. The older Winchester still half asleep stumbled into the bathroom just as Sam exited it. He couldn't help but to laugh slightly at his brother who had a small amount of trouble sleeping the night before thanks to a certain cat needing it's claws into his side.

With that Sam set to pack everything in the motel room up as quickly as he could. Trying to leave the black cat who sat patiently on Dean's bed untouched. Dean emerged from the bathroom after a quick shower, dressed and a bit more alive looking.

"We're gonna find that dick and when we do I will really make sure that he's dead this time" Dean growled harshly as he yanked his bag onto his shoulder with one hand and carefully picked up the cat in his other. Sam couldn't help but to chuckle slightly at the sight of his brother handling the feline with such care.

This was going to be a long hunt Sam could tell. And it wasn't exactly like they could leave their angelic friend in his current state. Dean would make sure of that, he cared about Castiel to much to leave him out to dry like that. It was very true that Dean didn't air his feelings aloud often, but he showed them well enough in his protective nature.

As the brothers piled into the car, the cat taking residence neatly on Dean's lap, while Sam sniggered in the passenger seat, only receiving a dark glare from his brother. "Shut it Sam" He growled as he revved the engine of the Impala and shot away from the motel. Grimacing as he recalled the night of the 'prank'.

_After a few days worth of investigation they had discovered that in all honesty only the girls parent's missed her. She had apparently alienated herself through being a royal bitch. She was a dance instructor and treated everyone around her like they were foolish and deserved the worse because of it. Like they all needed to prove themselves. All of the information they were collecting continuously pointed in one impossible direction up until the night Sam and Dean went to visit the girls dance studio for clues, Castiel along with them as the snooped._

_While they poked through the dressing room the three men jumped as clapping echoed through the empty main room. Hustling out they were left in a bewildered silence as before them stood Gabriel, in the flesh. Dean could have sworn out of the corner of his eye that he saw a grin across Sam's face for a brief second. "Gabriel!" The younger Winchester spluttered in a confused voice._

"_Howdy Sammy" He grinned widely at him, "And Dean-O, still working that gruff thing I can see. Little brother, you're surprisingly….human" He commented slowly looking Castiel over in a quick glance._

"_You're dead" Dean said his voice filled with as much confusion as Sam's had been. Gabriel simply snorted and waved a hand dismissively at Dean._

"_Dean! Please! Don't you remember, it's me. The Trickster" He grinned widely pointing to himself rather proudly._

"_We thought you died!" Sam cried aloud, a part of his voice sounded almost betrayed but Dean tried his best to ignore that. _

"_Sorry kiddo, but I was a little busy with my work here" Gabriel shrugged clearly meaning the punishing of people which led Dean's brain straight back to the hunt that they were on._

"_Gabriel it is not your place to kill these humans" Castiel spoke for the first time as he flashed his brother a mildly dirty look._

"_Because now you've got to deal with us" Dean spoke harshly._

"_Oh I'm so scarred Dean." Gabriel spoke with a sardonic laugh, snapping his fingers quickly. Both brothers quickly glanced down at themselves making sure that they were in one piece. With that being said they took a cursory glance around the studio until they heard a soft meow from behind them. Looking downwards there was a tiny cat with shocking blue eyes and a leather collar that had a tag hanging from it that read 'Castiel'. _

"_Don't worry Cas" Dean spoke, his voice causing the cat that had curled up in his lap to glance up at him. "We'll find Gabriel" He promise darkly._

_Both Sam and Castiel knew that what Dean really meant 'I will find and maim your brother into an unimaginable pulp that vaguely resembles chewed bubblegum' but neither the cat nor the Winchester commented on that fact._


End file.
